The invention generally relates to electrical fault detection. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for providing remote access to electrical fault detection measurements.
Conventionally, power cables have been suspended from poles in rural areas, and located in subterranean closets in urban areas. More recently, power cables have also been located underground in rural areas. Locating power cables underground provides many advantages, not the least of which is the elimination of unsightly cabling and poles. In rural areas, subterranean power cables periodically breach the surface at junction points, typically contained in utility cabinets. In urban environments, access to junction points at underground closets is generally provided by way of technician entry locations, commonly referred to as "manholes." Like the underground closets, the utility cabinets provide a relatively weather-resistant, tamper-proof environment for the junction point and related circuitry. Technicians require access to the junction points to perform periodic maintenance, along with various diagnostic tests. Additionally, like the underground closets, the utility cabinets can house test networks that detect various types of electrical faults occurring along a cable. One such test network can, for example, be a ground fault detection network.
A power company often needs to locate an electrical fault that exists somewhere along a relatively long expanse of power cable. According to some prior systems, to determine the particular location of an electrical fault, technicians must manually open utility cabinets or enter subterranean closets by way of manholes along the expanse, and examine the electrical fault detection networks to determine if a fault exists. This procedure can be extremely time consuming under the best of conditions, and can be hazardous during inclement weather. By way of example, both manhole covers and utility cabinets can become frozen shut. Additionally, technicians can slip and fall while entering or exiting icy manholes. Also, urban traffic conditions require police assistance to ensure no automotive accidents occur while a technician is working in a subterranean closet.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for detecting the location of electrical faults occurring along a power cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide remote access to electrical fault detection networks located in subterranean closets and in power utility cabinets.
A further object of the invention is to maintain the relatively tamper-proof, weather-resistant nature of underground closets and power utility cabinets, while providing access to electrical fault detection networks located within the closets and utility cabinets.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.